


¡Busted!

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John Watson, Fluff, Holmes Brothers, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Sweet Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tiene una pequeña pelea doméstica con John, y necesita un lugar para pasar la noche.<br/>La casa de Mycroft será la elegida como refugio. <br/>Pero quizás su visita no fuera muy oportuna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Busted!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraHerondale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/gifts).



La lluvia no daba tregua en aquella fría noche londinense. John y Sherlock habían tenido una terrible pelea, y el moreno fue el elegido para dormir en el sofá. ¿Qué culpa tenía él si no podía controlar sus palabras? Sí, solía ser un poco exasperante, pero luego de 3 años de relación, esperaba que John se hubiese acostumbrado. Y más aún, que después de tanto tiempo de conocerse y acompañarse, esperaba que el rubio dejara de ser tan insistente en cuanto a sus hábitos alimenticios. Sí, Sherlock sólo comía para mantener su cuerpo en funcionamiento. Eso implicaba ingestas pequeñas, previamente estudiadas, con alimentos que pudieran proporcionarle las vitaminas y nutrientes fundamentales. John debía comprenderlo, él era un doctor experimentado. Pero no; cada vez que la hora de comer se aproximaba, los agudos comentarios del doctor se hacían oír.

Y ahora, una de esas peleas había explotado: hacía ya cuatro días desde la última vez que Sherlock había probado bocado y John simplemente no aguantó más. Hubo intercambio de gritos, quejas y algún que otro objeto volando hacia la cabeza del otro. El moreno tuvo que correr por su vida, y en la velocidad de la huida olvidó tomar un paraguas. Ahora estaba completamente empapado y no tenía donde ir.

Pensó en golpear la puerta de Molly, pero sabía que la idea no era buena. La forense había pasado por varias etapas desde que él y su blogger confirmaron la relación. Por supuesto, la primera fue la negación. Cuando la pareja reunió a sus más allegados para dar la feliz noticia en el 221b de la calle Baker, la muchacha simplemente pudo reír luego de que Sherlock lo confesara, pensando que se trataba de alguna clase de broma. Todos la miraron con cara de pocos amigos, pero ella parecía completamente ajena al hecho. Rió por lo que pareció una eternidad, y así continuó mientras tomaba su abrigo y se retiraba del lugar. John aún conserva la teoría de que la risa se extendió durante toda la noche. La segunda etapa trajo la ira. El menor de los Holmes fue víctima de diversas clases de golpes, propinados con las delicadas manos de la joven y algún que otro tubo de ensayo del laboratorio. Tuvo que mantenerse alejado del Hospital St. Barts por un par de semanas, hasta que la pobre muchacha con el corazón roto lograra calmar un poco los nervios. Cuando la etapa de depresión llegó, Hooper lloró día y noche. Todo el mundo sabía que ella estaba perdida por el detective consultor, pero nadie creyó que el sentimiento fuera tan profundo. La pareja se replanteó seriamente el hecho de continuar juntos, debido a la condición de la patóloga. Afortunadamente, la etapa de aceptación no se hizo esperar mucho. Molly por fin comprendió que la única persona que podía complementar a Sherlock era el doctor Watson, y se acercó a la casa de la dupla con una enorme bandeja de galletas y una disculpa en los labios.

De cualquier manera, la muchacha se había encargado de amenazarlos a ambos. Si alguno osaba poner al otro en una situación de miseria o desdicha, ella misma juró que tomaría cartas en el asunto. Por ende, ir a su casa a medianoche, completamente empapado y triste por una pelea con el rubio, no era la mejor de las elecciones. No lo era en absoluto.

La señora Hudson tampoco era una opción, puesto que desde un primer momento se unió al bando de John. Ella tampoco aceptaba que Sherlock comiera tan poco, por lo cual tendría que soportar su perorata si acudía a ella en busca de ayuda. Y por la mismísima Reina, no estaba de humor para aguantar otro discurso.

¿Lestrade? No, no era una buena idea. El pequeño departamento del detective inspector no era lo más agradable del mundo. Lo había conocido en una de las anteriores peleas con su pareja, en las cuales Irene Adler había sido el motivo. El hombre era increíblemente cordial y comprensivo, pero su sofá era completamente incómodo. Sin contar que roncaba como un oso, debido a su pasado de fumador. La noche que pasó allí fue una de las peores de su vida. Al parecer, el hombre era de costumbres arraigadas: tras llegar de la Yard, su ritual consistía en beber un par de cervezas tirado en el sofá frente al televisor, mirando las repeticiones de los partidos de fútbol que se habían jugado en la fecha. Y por más que Sherlock estuviera en su casa con el corazón destrozado, no dejaría de cumplir con su ritual diario. Mientras el moreno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, meditando las posibles disculpas que le daría a Watson, Lestrade sólo gritaba a la pantalla insultos irreproducibles. Cuando el juego hubo terminado, el oficial de policía le ofreció a Sherlock ocupar su cama. El menor de los Holmes la rechazó inmediatamente, puesto que no quería abusar de la bondad de su amigo. Tras una breve despedida, casi silenciosa, Lestrade procedió a buscarle unas almohadas y mantas para que pase la noche en el sofá y luego se dirigió a su habitación. Sólo bastaron exactamente 8 minutos para que Lestrade cayera rendido a los brazos de Morfeo y el concierto de ronquidos comenzara. Sherlock intentó acallar los estruendos tapándose la cabeza con una de las almohadas, pero fue imposible. Resultado: Un Sherlock completamente desvelado, entristecido por la pelea y con un humor de perros a causa de los atroces sonidos que salían de la boca de Lestrade. Nunca más le pediría asilo, era un hecho.

La última opción posible era Mycroft, y el sólo hecho de pensarlo le causaba escalofríos. Su hermano vivía en Kensington, una zona extremadamente lujosa, lindante en el Sur a Chelsea y en el Este a Notthing Hill, ciudades comerciales y turísticas de mucho interés. Sherlock jamás había visitado el hogar del empleado del Gobierno Británico por obvias razones: el mayor era la viva imagen de la prolijidad y el decoro; absolutamente todo lo opuesto al pelinegro. Ahora estaba en una encrucijada; sus pies estaban helados a causa del agua que se metía en sus zapatos, el estómago comenzaba a dolerle y su ropa pesaba demasiado. Definitivamente tendría que tragarse su orgullo y pedir alojamiento. Sabía que se avecinaba una nueva perorata, en la cual su perfecto hermano le recordaría los puntos fundamentales para mantener una relación estable: respeto, diálogo, honestidad y afecto. Frunció el ceño mientras aceleraba el paso rumbo a Kensington. ¿Quién era Mycroft Holmes para hablarle a él de sentimientos? Su hermano jamás había amado a alguien, nunca había tenido ninguna clase de relación extra laborar con otro ser humano. No era ningún experto en el tema, y por ende no tenía por qué escucharlo. A la primera mención que el pelirrojo hiciera del tema, simplemente le diría que cierre la boca.

Veinte minutos después, llegó a su destino. Una vez frente a la enorme puerta de madera negra, tocó el timbre y limpió sus zapatos en la alfombra de la entrada. Al escuchar el sonido del intercomunicador, simplemente gruñó. Las cámaras de seguridad apostadas sobre él debían darle al pelirrojo la información que necesitaba. La noche se tornaba cada vez más cruel y Mycroft parecía no estar demasiado convencido de abrir. Sherlock volvió a apretar el timbre, ahora de manera más insistente. No podía creer la frivolidad de su hermano mayor. ¿Realmente iba a dejar que se congele en la entrada de su casa? Bufó y pateó la puerta con fuerza antes de darle la espalda y alejarse refunfuñando.

Cuando había caminado 9 pasos en dirección sur cuando la puerta se abrió. El pelinegro giró rápidamente la cabeza, entornando los ojos cuando la figura que lo esperaba en el umbral se tornaba familiarmente desconocida. Era un hombre, eso no se ponía en duda; pero su complexión era diferente a la de su hermano: más cabello, más espalda, menos altura, piernas considerablemente más cortas. Pero Sherlock conocía esa silueta. Y la conocía demasiado bien.

**_\- ¿Lestrade?_ **

El Detective Inspector lo observaba con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una ceja en alto. Llevaba puesta una bata de seda azul y unos pantalones de pijama. Paseaba descalzo y con la respiración agitada. Como si recién hubiese salido de la cama.

¿Lestrade, en la cama con su hermano? No, no podía ser real. Tendría que haber una explicación lógica para todo el asunto. Rápidamente pasó por delante del hombre e ingresó al recinto, buscando señales de su hermano. Una rápida inspección de la sala le estremeció el estómago: junto a la chimenea, había dos copas de brandy a medio tomar. ¿Acaso podía ser que…? No. Mycroft jamás se fijaría en alguien tan común como Lestrade. Sí, el oficial de la Yard era un hombre de principios, leal y compañero. Pero acababa de salir de una relación demasiado compleja y dolorosa como para involucrarse en otra.

**\- ¿Sherlock? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?**

La voz del mayor de los Holmes lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. El cabello del pelirrojo estaba completamente alborotado; al igual que su ropa de noche. Sherlock alzó una ceja al descubrir que debajo de la bata roja no había rastro de los sagrados pantalones de pijama, ni tampoco su habitual camiseta. En efecto: su hermano estaba desnudo bajo la ropa de seda. Su cara de asco sólo pudo aumentar al recorrer con la mirada el rostro de Mycroft; sus pupilas dilatadas, sus labios sonrojados e hinchados, el pequeño moretón en su cuello, que pronto se tornaría más oscuro. Todas las señales del sexo estaban ahí, frente a sus ojos. Observó a ambos hombres en silencio, mientras su mente procesaba toda la información. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos? ¿Era sólo sexo o había algo más? El pelirrojo parecía nervioso, fuera de su sitio. Tragó saliva y se acercó a su hermano con paso dudoso.

**\- Íbamos a decírtelo, Sherlock –su voz sonaba tensa, casi irritable- Sólo que no encontramos el momento adecuado**

El muchacho entornó sus ojos. Bien, eso respondía a la primera pregunta. La relación era (aparentemente) estable, comenzando aproximadamente seis meses atrás por la naturalidad con la cual lo había dicho; ambos consideraron la posibilidad de blanquear la naturaleza de su relación, y Mycroft no era de los que tomaban decisiones a la ligera. Lestrade era su ‘pareja’ sexual estable, su compañero de cama y de placeres mundanos.

Greg fue en busca de un vaso de agua para su pareja, completamente familiarizado con la disposición de los vasos en la casa y el contenido del refrigerador. Las facciones de Mycroft se relajaron de inmediato cuando la mano del Detective Inspector se posó en su hombro; los helados ojos de su hermano se derritieron ante el color chocolate fundido de la mirada de Lestrade. Y ése fue el momento en el cual Sherlock comprendió que no sólo los unía la intimidad de la cópula. Porque nunca había visto a su hermano tan etéreo, tan espontáneo; porque ahora conocía la humanidad dentro del cuerpo del hombre de hielo.

Tras un suave beso en la coronilla, el individuo de los níveos cabellos se alejó rumbo a la habitación, permitiendo que los hermanos hablasen en privado. Un silencio de ultratumba se extendió entre ellos. El empleado del Gobierno Británico hizo llegar al límite sus habilidades deductivas, y sin embargo no pudo descifrar la expresión de su pequeño hermano. El siempre fácil de leer Sherlock ahora le parecía completamente hermético. Seguramente era a causa de los nervios. Los ojos multicolores de su hermano se tornaban cada vez más confusos, nebulosos. Pero de un momento al otro, una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del moreno, rompiendo todos los esquemas que el pelirrojo había formado a base de ideas erróneas.

**\- ¿No estás enojado?**

**\- Sólo un poco asqueado por encontrarlos en el acto, pero feliz de saber que has encontrado a tu pez dorado**

El pelirrojo alzó ambas cejas por la sorpresa. Lentamente correspondió a la sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza en señal de disculpas. Ofreció a Sherlock una ducha y ropa seca, pero el menor de los Holmes decidió que era momento de dar el brazo a torcer y volver a su hogar. Al fin y al cabo,  su hermano ‘inexperto en temas del amor’ le había enseñado una importante lección sin querer hacerlo. Y ahora necesitaba perderse en los brazos de John como nunca antes en la vida. Estrechó con firmeza la mano de Mycroft a modo de despedida y se encaminó hacia Baker Street, pensando en cómo la luminosa sonrisa de Watson se ensancharía cuando le contase lo sucedido.

Tras volver a la cama, donde su adorado Lestrade descansaba sin problema alguno, Mycroft se abrazó a su espalda. Inspiró el delicioso aroma de su hombre y sonrió, sabiendo que se encontraba en su lugar preferido del mundo.

 

La mañana siguiente, la pareja de la calle Kensington desayunó con cierto apuro. Mycroft debía presentarse en una reunión muy importante, y Greg sólo quería compartir ése pequeño momento con el hombre que adoraba. Desde que la relación se había convertido en algo más que sólo compartir sábanas, Lestrade no podía dejar de pensar un segundo en él. Sus horarios eran raramente compatibles, y eso sólo los incentivaba a aprovechar al máximo cada momento juntos.

Gregory amaba la forma en la cual Mycroft bebía su té sin quitar la mirada del periódico, mientras se informaba de lo acontecido el día anterior en los momentos en los que él estaba demasiado ocupado en incontables horas de trabajo. Mycroft amaba la forma en la cual Gregory lo observaba mientras creía que él estaba demasiado perdido en su periódico durante el desayuno. Era una mirada de devoción y entrega completa, cálida como una tarde primaveral. Y haría lo que fuera por conservar ésa mirada a su lado.

El timbre rompió esa burbuja de complicidad doméstica. Greg se levantó rápidamente y fue a atender. Mycroft simplemente acompañó con la mirada el elegante andar de su pareja mientras se alejaba de su campo visual y luego devolvió la atención al periódico. Lestrade reapareció 3 minutos después con una pequeña caja en sus manos. Holmes alzó una ceja, expectante.

**\- ¿Es acaso una especie de propuesta, Lestrade? Me tomas por sorpresa –bromeó- No sé qué decir**

**\- Lo ha traído un mensajero, y tiene una tarjeta**

El pelirrojo se acercó y extrajo con delicadeza el paquete de las manos de su hombre, besando su mejilla. Lo desenvolvió con habilidad, utilizando sus perfectos y delicados dedos con destreza. Eran audífonos; dos pequeñas piezas que se introducen en el pabellón auditivo para minimizar los ruidos del exterior. Frunció el ceño y rápidamente buscó la tarjeta.

_“Felicitaciones. Les deseamos lo mejor.”_

_S & J._

_PD: Sé que los necesitarás, he dormido en casa de Lestrade y sé que ronca como un oso. SH._

Las mejillas de Greg tomaron un violento color carmesí, mientras Mycroft sólo podía reír. Ésa era la forma en la cual Sherlock demostraba su aprobación por lo que ellos comenzaban a construir; la peculiar manera que encontraba el menor de los Holmes para expresar lo mucho que le importaba la felicidad de su hermano, a pesar de las diferencias que poseían desde tiempos inmemoriales. El Gobierno Británico tomó al hombre de la Yard entre sus brazos y lo besó como si el mañana no existiera. Y tras separarse lentamente de sus dulces labios, los cuales le enseñaron con cautela lo importante que era saberse amado al final del día, le pidió de rodillas que fuera suyo para siempre.

 

En la otra punta de la ciudad, John y Sherlock desayunaban, tomados de la mano. Ambos sonreían sin poder ni querer controlarse. Después de un intenso intercambio de palabras, ambos comprendieron lo más importante; el quid de la cuestión que los mantendría unidos: Siempre tendrían diferencias, y siempre existirían los desacuerdos. Pero así como el agua y el aceite habían logrado acoplarse en la calle Kensington,  nada era imposible para los amantes de la calle Baker.

 

**Inspirado en** :

**Prompt** : Sherlock irrumpe, como tantas otras veces en casa de su hermano. Solo que esta vez, el que le recibe en el salón es Gregory.

Y no es muy difícil saber qué estaba haciendo en la casa.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Bien, antes que nada gracias por leer :3  
> Éste oneshoot es un regalo para mi hermosa **MiraHerondale** por su cumpleaños.  
>  Ella siempre está ahí para alentarme en mis escritos y en mi vida personal, y a pesar de la distancia que nos separa, no quería dejar de regalarle algo.  
> Cielo, espero que te guste; y gracias por tu bonita amistad *.*
> 
> ¡Y que VIVA EL MYSTRADE! ♥  
> Abrazo,  
> L.


End file.
